Anything For You, Honey
by vaneela
Summary: Kiba, valentine sekaligus hari anniversary, dan pacarnya yang marah besar. Mau minta maaf dan memberi hadiah, Kiba tak punya uang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar kekasihnya itu mau memaafkannya? Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk pujaan hatinya.


Siang hari yang cerah di Taman Konoha, sebuah taman kecil yang indah dan asri di tengah Kota kecil Konoha. Taman yang biasanya damai itu dikejutkan oleh suara petir menggelegar yang datang tiba-tiba di siang hari bolong nan cerah ini, kemudian disusul dengan hujan es. Entah fenomena apa yang sedang berlangsung saat ini, sungguh aneh.

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya petir dan hujan es itu hanya terjadi di Taman Konoha saja, lebih tepatnya di sudut taman persis di pinggir danau yang terdapat pohon-pohon rindang yang sejuk. Tempat seorang remaja laki-laki bertengger–err duduk tenang beralaskan batu besar di bawah naungan pohon rindang. Pemuda itu bernama Inuzuka Kiba, seorang pelajar SMA yang mempunyai tampang yang lumayan tampan dan mempunyai energi yang besar. Hmm… Tak heran tiba-tiba muncul fenomena alam yang aneh seperti petir dan hujan es di tengah hari bolong. Rupa-rupanya penyebabnya adalah si Inuzuka Kiba yang biasanya tak pernah bisa diam atau kalau dalam bahasa jerman disebut pecicilan atau petakilan kalau dalam bentuk lampaunya, kini duduk diam dan tampak tenang.

Matanya menatap kosong pada daun-daun rimbun di atasnya, tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak, jangan lakukan itu anak muda, jangan paksakan berpikir lagi. Otakmu yang jarang digunakan itu sepertinya kaget karna tiba-tiba disuruh bekerja tanpa adanya pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya apa_sih_ yang membuat seorang Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda serampangan yang bertindak berdasarkan insting ini harus bekerpikir keras? Mari kita saksikan ciritanya. Tak tertarik? Yasudah.

**Anything For You, Honey**

**Desclaimer: All Character from Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Crispy(?), bukan fict humor.**

"**LOVE4INO" #1**

**KibaIno: Madu.**

"Aaaargh….! Bagaimana ini Akamaru?!" Teriak Kiba frustasi. Sontak petir dan hujan es-pun berhenti tiba-tiba.

Rupanya ia sudah tak tahan lagi duduk diam dan berpikir, sungguh bukan dirinya sekali. Dan ternyata, sang pemuda bertato segitiga merah–bukan, bukan merk tepung terigu kok– di pipinya itu tidak sendirian. Disana bertengger seekor anjing raksasa kesayangannya, sahabat terbaiknya, Akamaru.

"Ino-_honey_ sepertinya marah besar nih! Kemarin benar-benar gawat!."

Masih segar dimemori otak Kiba yang berkapasitas 520 MB itu tentang pujaan hatinya, belahan jiwanya, hidupnya, masa depannya, calon ibu dari anak-anaknya, sang Primadona Konoha, Yamanaka Ino kemarin mengamuk padanya. Pasalnya, kemarin yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling istimewa untuk Kiba dan Ino karena mereka sudah merencanakan dari jauh-jauh hari kencan special valentine dan hari jadian mereka yang pertama gagal total dan semuanya disebabkan oleh Kiba.

Kiba yang lupa dengan rencana hari itu tidak datang ke tempat janjian mereka dan membuat Ino menunggu berjam-jam. Malamnya, Kiba dengan tampang tanpa dosanya menemui Ino yang sudah kesal setengah mati untuk mengajaknya malam mingguan. Terang saja Ino mengamuk dan langsung mengusir Kiba keluar dari rumahnya. Sialnya lagi, Kiba yang lari terbirit-birit tidak sengaja menyenggol vas bunga kesayangan gadisnya itu hingga jatuh dan pecah. Ino-pun berubah menjadi super saiya. Gadis yang biasanya selalu menjaga imej itu memaki dan melempari Kiba dengan barang-barang yang disekitarnya. Termasuk sebuah kotak merah muda berpita biru mendarat di tulang hidung Kiba, tepat mengenai sudut kotak itu.

Kotak itu berisi kue coklat buatan tangan Ino. Kiba meringis namun tetap memakan kue buatan kekasihnya itu yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dan tercampur oleh tanah.

Nah, kembali pada Kiba sekarang. Ia masih mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Tampangnya seperti orang sembelit 7 hari. Sementara Akamaru juga tampak khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Habislah aku akamaru… Ino pasti… Pasti… _Mutusin_ aku! Aaargh…! Aku _nggak_ mau! _Nggak _mauuu! Mendapatkannya tuh susah tahu! Masa harus putus _sih_?! Apa yang harus kulakukan Akamaru?!" Kiba mondar-mandir frustasi.

"Lihat _deh_! Aku udah coba telepon dia untuk minta maaf, tapi panggilanku selalu dimatikan! Kheh! Datang ke rumahnya pun percuma, yang ada aku disambut oleh panci dan gayung melayang lagi!"

"Whooff! Whooff!" Seru Akamaru.

"Hadiah? Hadiah apa?" Kiba meletakkan tangan di dagunya. Pose berpikir.

Kiba dan Akamaru memang sudah saling mengerti. Mungkin mengerti bahasa anjing adalah keahlian Kiba selain jago olahraga.

"Whooof!" Sahut Akamaru lagi.

"Berlian?! Jangan gila kau Akamaru!"

"Whoof! Whoof whof whooof!"

Akamaru menggerakkan kaki depannya meniru gaya presiden berpidato. Kiba menghela napas lelah

"Aku tahu tak ada perempuan yang dapat menolak berlian, tapi darimana aku mendapatkan uang untuk membelinya heh?! Bahkan kalau kujual daging dan organ tubuhmu juga _gak_ akan cukup bodoh!" Sewot Kiba.

"Kaing…" Akamaru bergidik membayangkan Kiba hendak menguliti dirinya.

"Ayolah, yang realistis idenya _dong_ Akamaru!" Kiba memijit tulang hidungnya.

"Wooooof?" Akamaru mencoba memberikan ide lagi.

"Hmm… Bunga yah? Ino memang suka dengan bunga. Tapi dia punya berbagai bunga lebih lengkap di toko dan kebunnya."

Akamaru mengangguk setuju. Sekarang Akamaru sudah berpose berbarig miring dengan kepala ditopang oleh tangannya.

"Whooof whooof whooof! Whooof, whooof, whooof!"

"Boneka? Cokelat? Jam tangan?" Wajah Kiba berubah cerah, namun tak lama karena ia kembali memasang wajah masam.

"Itu mungkin _banget_ sih, tapi… Aku sedang _gak_ punya uang Akamaru. Uang jajanku bulan ini habis kubelikan game dan komik."

Kiba tertunduk lesu. Akamaru memutar matanya. Yah… Begitulah Kiba.

"Harus ada sesuatu yang bisa didapat tanpa mengeluarkan uang namun berharga dan berguna untuk Ino-_honey_. Tapi apa yah?"

Kiba kembali memutar otaknya. Seketika langit di atasnya tertutup awan hitam.

Kiba mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari seuatu yang bisa dia hadiahkan untuk Ino. Matanya menangkap sebuah sarang lebah yang menggantung di dahan pohon rindang di depannya. Kiba-pun mendapat ide. Awan hitam-pun lenyap seketika.

"Madu! Yeah! Madu Akamaru!"

Kiba mennggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Akamaru yang lebih besar darinya itu dengan penuh semangat. Akamaru menaikkan alisnya.

"_My Honey_ _tuh_ yah, suka banget sama madu. Selain untuk campuran makanan dan minuman, Ino-_darling_ suka menggunakan madu murni untuk mandi, campuran perawatan kulit dan rambut, bahkan bibir! Pokoknya untuk perawatan kecantikannya lah! Makanya kulitnya mulus dan cantik. Rambutnya juga lembut dan halus. Bibirnya… bibirnya lembut, kenyal dan… manis.."

Jiwa Kiba sudah tak ada lagi diraganya, jiwanya sibuk melayang-layang dengan tampang menjijikan membayangkan Ino dalam dekapannya. Dan satu jitakan Akamaru di kepalanya mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Osh! Baiklah! Kita akan segera mendapatkan madu Akamaru!"

Kiba mengambil sebuah batu sebesar genggaman tangannya. Akamaru menatap batu itu kemudaian mengikuti arah pandang Kiba. Seketika Akamaru mendelik horror. Akamaru cepat-cepat bangkit untuk mencegah Kiba.

"Whoo….." Akamaru berseru sambil melompat kea rah Kiba.

Whuuush…! Terlambat batu sudah dilemparkan Kiba k earah Sarang lebah itu.

**Brugh!** Tubuh Akamaru menerjang Kiba hingga terjatuh.

"Apasih Akamaru?! Aku kan Cuma mau menjatuhkan sarang lebah itu dan mengambil madunya!"

**Dugh!** Tepat sasaran! Jangan remehkan kemampuan melempar Kiba yang fantastis. Kiba si jago olahraga adalah _pitcher_ handal dalam baseball, pencetak _score_ terbanyak dalam basket, dan _quarterback_ jenius dalam American Football.

**Bugh!** Sarang lebah itu-pun jatuh ke tanah

"Berhasil! Saatnya mengambil ma…."

.

.

.

**Whuuush! Wuuuuuungggggg wungggggggg….**

Kalimat Kiba terpotong setelah melihat hasil perbuatannya. Ribuan lebah berbodong-bondong keluar dari sarangnya dan menyerbu ke arah Kiba.

"Sial! Lari Akamaruu…!"

Kiba berbalik arah dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menyusul Akamaru yang sudah lari lebih dulu. Sementara para lebah yang marah dengan penuh nafsu mengejar Kiba dan Akamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino dengan tidak sabar memencet bel rumah keluarga Inuzuka. Dia baru saja mendapaat kabar bahwa kekasihnya itu sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat serangan lebah-lebah di taman Konoha. Meski tak sampai harus di opname, namun tetap saja katanya kondisinya lumayan parah.

Setelah pintu dibuka oleh Inuzuka Hana, kakak perempuan Kiba dan ino dipersilahkan masuk. Ino-pun segera berlari ke kamar Kiba. Sampai di sana Ino menjerit pelan melihat kondisi Kiba yang penuh perban di hampir seluruh wajahnya serta beberapa perban di tangan dan kakinya.

Ino menangis melihat kondisi mengenaskan kekasihnya itu. Ia langsung memeluk Kiba dan terisak di bahu Kiba. Kiba sangat senang ino datang walau ia berusaha untuk tidak menjerit saat luka sengatan lebahnya tertekan oleh tubuh Ino ketika Ino memeluknya.

Puas Menangis, Ino melepas pelukannya demi melihat kondisi Kiba secara lebih jelas.

"_Baka_! Apa_sih_ yang kamu lakukan sampai jadi seperti ini?!"

Ino mengusap air matanya, ia masih terisak. Kiba tak tega melihat gadisnya menangis seperti itu.

"Maaf _Honey_ udah buat kamu cemas." Kiba mengusap air mata Ino yang masih mengalir dengan tangannya yang dibalut perban.

"Aku… Aku menimpuk sarang lebah, _babe_." Kiba menjawab lirih.

Ino mendelik. Ia memijat tulang hidungnya yang mancung dengan frustasi.

"Kamu _ngapain sih_ menimpuk sarang lebah, huh?! Kiba… Kamu itu benar-benar deh! Kelakuan kamu tuh sudah _gak_ ada obat!" Omel Ino _geregetan._

"Maaf yah Ino sayang, aku _tuh_ Cuma mau minta maaf sama kamu karena kesalahanku kemarin tapi kamu _gak_ mau ketemu aku. Bahkan _gak_ mau jawab telepon dari aku, _gak_ bales pesanku. Aku jadi putus asa."

Kiba menjawab dengan nada lirih. Wajahnya yang tertutup perban dan hanya menyisahkan mata dan mulutnya saja itu memelas.

"Terus, apa hubungannya sama lebah Ki_babe_? Kamu mau bunuh diri gitu dengan sengatan lebah _huh_?! Kenapa _gak_ sekalian kamu ganggu sarang lebah Suzumebachi*!" (*Lebah besar yang mematikan dan banyak terdapat di Jepang).

"Uhmm… Aku juga sempat _kepikiran_ bunuh diri _sih_, tapi _gak_ kok. Bukan begitu. Aku sengaja mau ambil madu lebah itu buat kamu. Soalnya aku gak tau mau ngasih hadiah apa di valentine dan hari jadi kita ini sekaligus minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Maaf yah _honey_, aku beneran lupa sama kencan kita. Aku bahkan lupa saat itu tanggal berapa."

Mata coklat Kiba berkaca-kaca menatap _aquamarine_ Ino. Berharap pengampunan dari kekasihnya itu. Ino-pun luluh dengan tatapan melas Kiba. Tampaknya berguru tatapan melas dengan Akamaru ada gunanya juga yah Kiba.

"Tapi kenapa harus madu Ki_babe_? Lagipula kenapa cara mendapatkannya harus seperti itu sih?" Ino mulai melembut pada Kiba.

"Kamu kan suka banget sama madu murni. Kamu gak bisa sehari aja tanpa madu, Ino. Dan aku sedang gak punya uang sama sekali untuk beli madu. Pikiranku juga lagi kacau karna masalah kemarin, jadi aku gak bisa berpikir panjang. Ada sarang lebah, yah aku timpuk _aja_ _deh_."

Ino menepuk dahinya. Pria di depannya ini adalah Kiba. Pria yang serampangan dan lebih mengandalkan instingnya daripada otaknya. Moto hidupnya adala, lakukan dulu baru berpikir. Namun Ino selalu kagum dengan kegigihan Kiba. Ketulusan hati dan kesungguhannya. Ino tahu, walaupun Kiba cenderung serampangan dan terlihat kasar. Ki_babe_-nya ini adalah pemuda yang sangat baik, yang akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Meski dengan cara-cara yang di luar nalar manusia normal. Kiba yang seperti itulah yang akhirnya meluluhkan seorang Yamanaka Ino–Kapten _cheerleader_ sekaligus primadona di sekolahnya.

"Oiya_ honey_, tunggu sebentar yah. Aku buatin sesuatu yang spesial buat kamu." Kiba bangun dari tempat tidurnya namun tangan Ino menahannya.

"Ki_babe_…"

Ino menahan lengan Kiba agar tak beranjak dari kasurnya. Ino khawatir dengan kondisi Kiba saat ini, dan tak mau kekasihnya itu banyak bergerak.

Melihat Ino khwatir, Kiba tersenyum dibalik balutan perbannya.

"Tenang _aja_ sayang, aku _gak_ apa-apa _kok_. Dokternya _aja_ yang _lebay_ pakai perban-perban _segala_. Cuma bentol-bentol dan bengkak _aja_ _kok_ sedikit."

"Tapi…"

"_Gak_ apa-apa barbie. Tadi aku udah sempat lari-larian dan guling-gulingan malah. Pacar kamu ini kan kuat."

Kiba menunjukkan otot kekar lengannya yang tak tertutup perban. Ini dia pesona Kiba yang tak bisa ditolak. Dia punya tubuh yang bagus. Sangat bagus.

Kiba lalu ke luar dari kamarnya. Tak berapa lama, Kiba muncul lagi dengan sebuah _cupcake_ berhiaskan lilin kecil di atasnya. Kiba mempersembahkan kue itu pada Ino. Senyumnya merekah tatkala melihat Ino tampak terkejut senang dengan pemberiannya.

"_This is it_, _Special honey cupcake for my special honey girl_!"

Seru Kiba dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang _pas-paasan_. Ino meniup lilinnya sebelum mengecup Kiba mesra.

"Makasih yah Ki_babe_. Maaf aku udah marah-marah sama kamu."

"_Gak_ apa-apa Barbie, wajar kok kalau kamu marah. Aku emang keterlaluan kemarin" Kiba balas mengecup Ino.

"Lain kali, kamu jangan melakukan hal yang berbahaya lagi yaah Ki_babe_. Aku bisa lebih marah lagi nanti!"

"Iya, aku janji." Kiba memasang pose sumpah dengan menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Aku suapin yah kuenya. Ini buatanku sendiri loh. Dari madu yang kuambil sendiri dengan penuh pengorbanan hahaha."

Ino menggigit kue yang disuapi Kiba padanya setelah menyingkirkan liilin kecil di tengah kue itu tentu saja.

"Hmm… Enak! Aku _gak_ tau kamu bisa buat kue." Ino tidak bohong. Kuenya memang enak dan lembut, manisnya juga pas.

"Dan Ini, Madu murni manis untuk gadisku yang paling manis." Kiba menyerahkan sisa madu murni yang tak terpakai dibuat kue sebotol kecil pada Ino

"Selamat Hari _valentine honey_, dan selamat _anniversary_. Kuharap tahun-tahun berikutnya pun, aku merayakannya sama kamu."

.

.

.

.

Eng ing eeeeeeeng!

maaf banget yah udah telat dan malah menghasilkan fict gak mutu ini. hiks...

Aku sengaja buat kata gak baku dipercakapan karna gak mau perckakapan mereka terkesan kaku. aku mau buat fict yang ringan.

dan untuk kata-kata mesra yang lebay antara Ino dan Kiba... well.. aku juga geli sih, cuma yaaah.. ceritanyakan mereka itu pasangan jaman sekarang getoooh. yang kalo pacaran emang lebay. dan lagi, ceritanya Kiba tuh tergila-gila banget sama Ino. memuja gitu deh. yaaah.. maaf yah Kibannya jadi OOC. Hiks.


End file.
